vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary The Ancient One was the Sorcerer Supreme and leader of the Masters of the Mystical Arts. She taught Kaecilius, Karl Mordo, Wong, and many others in the ways of sorcery. Her unusually long life is fueled by her use of energy from the Dark Dimension, a technique she forbids others from doing. When Kaecilius challenged the Ancient One's ways and stole a spell from the forbidden Book of Cagliostro, the Ancient One was determined to prevent Kaecilius from summoning Dormammu to the Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least High 7-C with magic Name: The Ancient One, True Name Unknown Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: 700 at Death Classification: Human, Sorcerer / Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1, granted Eternal Life by Dormammu), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Martial Arts Mastery, Magic Mastery, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Energy Weapons, Energy Barriers, Limited Soul Manipulation (Can harm and kill souls when in astral form, but the latter is only when provided with enough energy from outside), BFR (Can trap people in the Mirror Dimension, a parallel dimension that mirrors the real world. Doctor Strange threw Loki into a portal and made him keep falling through dimensions for 30 minutes), Portal Creation and Interdimensional Travel with a Sling Ring, Time Manipulation and Precognition with the Eye of Agamotto (As the Sorcerer Supreme she should have access to the Eye, which is capable of accelerating, reversing and looping time, and capable of affecting timeless beings. Doctor Strange saw into 14,000,605 possible alternate future timelines to discover a way of defeating Thanos, and she should be able to do the same. She's also capable of slowing down time even without the Eye and can see the future without it as well), Time Stop, Teleportation (Doctor Strange was shown to be able of effortlessly teleport both himself and those around him, and she should be able to do the same), Matter Manipulation & Transmutation (Doctor Strange transformed a teacup into a large glass of beer, and refilled the drink after Thor emptied it. He also transformed a "Black Hole" into a group of butterflies and she should be able to do the same), Duplication (Scaling from Doctor Strange), Resistance to Time Stop, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Power Absorption (Every Master of the Mystic Arts such as Strange and Mordo should have Power Absorption as Mordo stripped Jonathan Pangborn's power) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Superior to multiple other amped wizards. Should be comparable to her durability). At least Large Town Level 'with magic (Casually defeated Kaecilius, who was amplified by the Dark Dimension. As a Sorcerer Supreme, she is one of the most powerful magic users of all time) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Doctor Strange. Can react to a magic arrow that can cross hundreds of meters within seconds), At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Time Slow (Perceived lightning in slow motion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically (Survived a fall from a skyscraper while stabbed), At least Large Town Level with shields. Stamina: Very high (Fought numerous opponents without showing signs of fatigue) Range: At least several meters with most attacks, Kilometers with Reality Warping, Multiversal+ with portals Standard Equipment: Sling Ring, Magic Fans, The Eye of Agamotto Intelligence: Genius. The Ancient One was an incredibly skilled and talent sorceress whose powers were sharpened and perfected over her 700 years of life. Had access to, and likely read every book of magic contained in Kamar-Taj's library, including ancient and advanced tomes which would make a lesser mage go insane upon trying to read it. Was not afraid to step beyond the boundaries of her own teachings, and explore esoteric, forbidden and dark schools of magic to further increase her abilities Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Space Users Category:Geniuses Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Environment Users Category:Fan Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Time Stop Users